


10 things I love about you

by write_your_wrongs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dating, Developing Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Control, Porn With Plot, Shibari, Shower Sex, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing, i mean this gets pretty kinky, jake is punk rock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_your_wrongs/pseuds/write_your_wrongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is trying to find a Fraternity to join in college. Dirk is a member of one called Alpha Zeta and talks to Jake about joining but warns him that he'd have to go through initiation in order to get it. Here's the catch, the initiation is usually just a run up and down the football field in your boxers shouting the fraternities name but Dirk takes a liking to Jake and tells him that there's a loophole and he can get out of that by just making out with one of the frat's members. Basically, he agrees to that and things get carried away. They end up falling for each other and start dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 things I love about you

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this is the start. oh well, hope you like it.

     Dirk sat in his room flipping through channels on his old TV that barely even worked while he ate the rest of his Chinese left overs. It was Saturday and he didn't have any class luckily. Something not as lucky was the fact that 80% of the guys in the frat house he lived in had a life and were out with their girlfriends or partying or some shit. He let out a groan of annoyance and rolled over on his side, his arm draping over his messy bed. He could easily get a life if he got outside more. Hell, he was handsome and interesting. He could easily find some friends around campus, maybe even a boyfriend. He got up and went downstairs to get something else to eat when the house telephone rang. He raised an eyebrow, wondering who could be calling. The phone was mostly used for emergencies or parents calling asking why their son's haven't been sending them letter everyday. He walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Ugh, hello. You've called Alpha Zeta, I guess. Dirk Strider speaking," he said, mentally kicking himself for sounding like such a loser. The voice on the other phone was smooth and nice, unlike his. Sounded like it was coming from someone with a European accent, possibly Scottish, maybe Irish. This intrigued him, and with nothing else to do on a Saturday afternoon, he thought he would listen to him and see why he called in the first place. 

     "Oh um, hello Dirk...I guess, heh. I'm starting my first year of college and wanted to join some kind of fraternity. Saw your page on the college's website and thought yours might be a good fit for me. Do you have any room for anyone else? I mean, I know its a few weeks after the school year has started but what the hell, couldn't hurt to ask," responded, sounding a bit shy. 

     "We got a few openings, sure. And I don't think I got your name," Dirk said. The rooms were almost filled up, normally he would have turned someone down if they asked this late in the game but this boy had a certain charm about him that he couldn't deny. 

     "Oh shit, really! That's great!," Dirk heard him say over the phone, clearing his throat before continuing. "My name's Jake, Jake English. Could I stop over today and discuss how I might get in," replied the boy who Dirk now knew him as Jake. His whole demeanor seemed to alter, sounding much more confident and cool. He was cute before but now...Now he sounded kind of hot, although Dirk didn't want to admit that to himself. 

    "That's cool, man. Today is slow as shit anyway. Wanna meet at the campus park by the water fountains?" he suggested.

    "Campus park, water fountains. Oh okay, I know where you're talking about. Is 3 a good time for you? I'm not busy today so feel free to name another time," Jake told him.

    "3 seems chill. Hey, I gotta go get papers ready and shit for you to sign if you end up joining so....Nice talking to you."

    "Ah I see. See you then Dirk, oh and I have black hair and glasses, probably wearing a jacket too," Jake said before hanging up the phone. Dirk completely forgot about him getting some more food and began getting ready for their meeting of sorts. He hopped back upstairs and took a quick, 5 minute short. Not even daring to wash his hair. That shit takes forever to blow dry and style. Afterwards, he put a little of his nice cologne on the back on his neck and chest and dressed in a pair of jeans and threw on one of his many black tank tops. Going back downstairs, he struggled to remember what papers he needed exactly for someone to join the frat. It's not like he usually handled this type of stuff. He called up the leader of the frat to tell him what he was up to and asked what all he needed to bring to the park. The answer was short and simple. Just the normal document enlisting the do's and don'ts and legal issues and the stupid contract everyone had to sign saying they needed to me hazed within a weeks time of joining. Typical of college boys really. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    Presenting to you, Jake English. A regular male at the height of 5'9". Rather slim in his body type and rather androgynous with a bottom girls would train years to get. Plushy and perfect. Everyone's dream. Except the fact that Jake was a male and it was annoying since people grabbed it all the time. Other than that, he had forest green eyes with bright ocean blue around the pupil. The bridge of his nose is thin and has pretty obvious contours as well as his contoured lips, a perfect white front row teeth was shown every time he smiled at someone. The boy was wearing black jeans with patches sewn onto them, showing off different bands he was into. The perfect punk. With that he was wearing a white shirt and a green bow tie. Formal, but still regular and loose enough for him to wear it at college. Jake's plan currently, was meeting someone from Alpha Zeta. A Dirk Strider. He was going to discuss what it would take for him to join them; hopefully nothing too extreme that he would regret for his entire fucking life. Standing outside where they had decided to meet, Jake say down a park bench. 

    Meanwhile, Dirk was just about ready. He was really looking forward to meeting him. He really didn't know anything about him other than he just graduated. The boy couldn't be much older than 18, unlike Dirk who was almost 22 and in his last year in college. It was roughly 2:50 and time for him to go down to the campus park and meet up with Jake. He threw on an orange hoodie, a pair of converse and sneaked a look in the mirror to make sure his hair was still spiky as shit before walking out the door. He got to the planned destination in a matter of minutes and looked for a boy close to the description Jake had given him over the phone and found him lounging on a bench. The dark haired male had been sitting there with his phone in his hand and a cigarette between his lips. His stride stuttered for a moment as he messed with the papers, putting them all into one arm so he had a free hand to meet the boy. As he got closer, he noticed other features he hadn't told him about over the phone, like his almost too tight jeans showing off the curvature of his slender legs and his pronounced collar bones that stuck out over his shirt. "Oh um hi! Jake? It's Dirk." he said once he got close enough to him. He smiled politely and held out his hand. The Irish male offered him a smirk on the corner of his lips as he nodded towards him.

    "Heyyo, Jake English. As mentioned." The boy said politely, accent kissing every word he said as he reached out and shook the males hand in front of him. The first thing Jake noticed with him was the hair, perfectly styled in spikes on the top of his head. It was fucking stunning. The next thing he noticed was the cute freckles and that body. Holy fuck. He swallowed to himself as he kept that polite smile on his lips and pretended that he did not thing he was attractive because wow, he truly was one of the hottest guys in the entire college, he could swear on that one. Damn.

    "So, what is the first thing we have to go through?" Jake asked.

    He gulped as he shook his hand, his smooth voice was even better in person. Dirk inhaled in some of the smoke, cursing himself for ever starting that bad habit years ago. It seemed everything about this boy so far was alluring to him but he shook the feeling off, blaming it on the fact that he'd been single so long and anything sounded appealing to him. He sat down and crossed one foot over his thigh, making a place to set the papers and go through them.

    "Well, there's this thing you gotta sign. School protocol. Basically you cant do anything illegal or noisy, no smoking, drugs, orgies, pets, shit like that. Nobody complies though, but we still need it signed..." He handed him the short document and a pen. While he was looking at he papers, it gave Dirk an excuse to look him over one more. His chiseled facial structure looked marvelous in the lighting, small shadows from the trees casting over him. Dirk realized he'd been starring too long and looked away to clear his throat. "Most guys in the house smoke or used to smoke so I'm sure they wont mind you," he said, trying to make small conversation.

    Jake threw away the stud of the cigarette and grabbed the documents, laughing at the little rules. "Awh man, this is sad. Nothing noisy? I'm very loud during sex how am I supposed to oblige to this?"  Dirk twiddled his thumbs in his lap but his eyes widened at Jake's obviously sarcastic joke.

     "Oh that's okay. Ya...." he said with a weak laugh at the end. "Just keep a sock on the door nob when you do." Jake continued to look through the papers and documents, humming and chewing on his lip when he read, bad habit. Dirk was surprised how confident he was in person. It contrasted immensely with his shy tone over the phone. The dark haired boy could almost feel him watching him and it made him grin as he pretended like nothing and he played with the pen between his fingers before signing the paper, writing down his name and then handing over it to him.

    "Done and done. What else?" He asked and crossed his arms over his chest. Jake's handwriting was.. Weird. It was almost too beautiful for a human and many people had asked him how he wrote so nicely, but his only answer would be a shrug and that he'd always written like that. Anyway, back to the main point. Honestly, he was rather scared that he would have to do something really embarrassing like getting naked and run towards the girls in the college or something. Even though he was a flaming homosexual, it would still be awkward and he'd have to switch schools because he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did that. Jake glanced up at Dirk, biting his lip, hoping nothing too bad would have to transpire. 

    "That's really it I guess. You do have to go through this other lame thing. Initiation. The guys get a kick out of seeing us do stupid shit." He turned a bit so he was facing him. Jake promptly turned his body as well, propping a leg up and sitting just like Dirk without noticing it. Here comes that really embarrassing thingy that Jake really did not want to do because fuck he was a shy guy really and hated being embarrassed. And getting embarrassed in front of people. He may seem confident and straight forward and well, he was, but in front of large crowds the guy was a mess.

  
    "You gotta run around the football field with nothing but underwear and yell our frat's chant. Be prepared to have it videoed...Mine's still getting hits on youtube unfortunately," Dirk told him. He didn't even know it had been uploaded till one of his friends sent him a link. He was so mortified that he didn't come out of his room for almost three days.

    "That sounds fucking horrible oh my god." He said and frowned at him. 

    "There's this other thing you could do instead. They put it in mostly as a joke but technically, you could do it and it'd still count. No one's actually done it though." Dirk said. He was required to tell him. After all, it was the alternative to being embarrassed on a global scale.

    "No one has done it, huh? Then what is it?" Jake asked, now both curious and slightly desperate so that he wouldn't have to run around half naked and scream and get shitloads of views on YouTube like Dirk had gotten. "Honestly, I would probably do anything except for like, running around in my underwear and scream like some crazy person. It would ruin my reputation, duh." Jake really didn't have a reputation, except the fact that he was punk-ish and yeah, everyone thought that punk people were violent sons of bitches and God knows what else. Nah, he was the nicest person in the world.

    "Oh seriously? Wow, not many have even asked what the second offer was." To be honest, Dirk was a little scared to tell him. It was such a lame things to do and probably sounded like he was lying even though he wasn't. "You have to make out with someone in the frat on video....They chose that basically so everyone would be like 'no homo' and have to run across the football field. Guess it finally backfired, uh..if you do end up doing it that is," Dirk explained to him. He seemed pretty chill with everything actually. Even gave him self the obligatory mental pat on the back for acting real cool.

    Jake watched the blond as he was thinking about the offer. Being gay and all, that offer didn't sound so bad really. He would probably make out with someone from the frat anyway if anyone would let him. "On video, hm? Well I guess, yeah I can do that one. Wouldn't say no to a nice makeout session, really." Jake hummed before nodding at Dirk. That really really really sounded less embarrassing than running around half naked while screaming. Making out with a boy sounded just like something Jake would need, to release the stress from college, y'know? For the first time since they'd started talking, Jake actually began looking a little more shy, maybe nervous. He opened his mouth a few times before finally speaking. "So....Who would I be making out with?" he asked Dirk slowly, looking down and to the side specifically o he wouldn't have to make any eye contact whatsoever.

     It was embarrassing enough even suggesting the alternative initiation idea but now he had to tell him he was the only person in the frat who wasn't straight? God, he didn't think he could do it. "I mean, I guess you could have your pick at any of the gay and bi guys. I really only know one..ugh..myself," he trailed off, looking away and chewing on his lip ring, a bad habit he had formed ever since he got it pierced. The thought of him make out with someone like Jake got him really excited, someone so sexy and intriguing, that he couldn't help but smile just a tad. When Jake heard that he only knew one person who wasn't straight, himself, he couldn't help the little light tint of pink on his cheeks as he looked down.

     "I'm more than cool with that. Who'll film it, hm?" Jake asked and grinned widely at him as he played with his tongue piercing at the roof of his mouth. Also a bad habit that he had gotten himself. Dirk looked up at him, his mouth hanging open in the smallest. _Did he...did he actually agree to do this_ , Dirk thought to himself.  Jake didn't understand why he was so surprised by all this, that he has agreed to do this with him in exchange for a place in the fraternity. For a gay guy like himself, having a small smooch fest with another male wasn't really anything horrible. A free makeout session and he got to join the fraternity? Sounds absolutely perfect to him, honestly.

    "Oh, I mean I could just put my phone on my desk and record it. It'll only be one or two minutes long so don't worry," he offered with a weak laugh, gathering up his stuff and standing up. "Wait, do you want to just get it over with now? There's only a few people in the house right now so you won't be embarrassed or anything," he told Jake, moving a hand to the back of his neck and looking around, waiting for Jake's response. In all honestly, he sort of wanted to go do it right now. To try and sweeten the deal he added, "I could show you around too. Not much to look but at least the rooms are pretty big."

    "Yeah sure, let's get this over with, shall we?" Jake said with his smooth Irish accent before he got up from the park bench and offered an anything but friendly smile at him as he started to walk towards where the house were. 

    "Yeah okay," Dirk said, following behind him in the direction of his home. He kicked around an acorn on the ground as they traveled. "I like your jacket," he told the other. He hadn't seen many people around campus with the courage that Jake had to show off in the way they dressed and came across. It was quite refreshing actually. When he complimented his black jean jacket whose sleeves had been cut off, courtesy of Jake, with patches sewn onto the back and rivets, Jake couldn't help the smile onto his face.

    "Thanks man, took me forever to do this shit." He said, meaning the patches and rivets. Jake had never cared about what others thought about him, therefor standing out had never been a problem for him either since well, if people didn't like him, too bad for them. The house was only about a minute of walk distance away from the park which was lovely. Dirk skipped up the stairs and opened the door, walking inside and gesturing for Jake to do the same. As Dirk held open the door, Jake smiled and stepped inside, getting down to start untying his shoelaces on the black leather boots. That might have taken a while because they were almost as high up to his knees and when he was done, he let out a sigh. Dirk shuffled around as he worked, pulling off the heavy sweatshirt and hanging up on one of the hooks that was nailed into the wall.

    "All the rooms are on the top level. Kitchen is on the left, living room on the right. You'll have to share a bathroom with three other guys which is shitty but everyone seems to have pretty different schedules so the mornings aren't hectic," he explained, proceeding to the stair case and walking up. "My room is the second to last door on the right."

    "Alright." He said and followed him up the stairs. They reached the top floor and Dirk took a sharp turn into the hallway, walking backwards so he could still talk.

    "So, do you have any family, friends, boyfriend, here or are you from out of state?" he asked, cursing himself for mentioning the boyfriend part. It was said casual enough to get away with though. The sudden question about his family and friends and.. boyfriend made him smirk. Only the corner of his lips pointing upwards.

    "No, I just moved here recently, rented a room from a really nice family for a while. My parents died when I was a child and I can't even remember the last time I had a boyfriend." Jake said, chuckling to himself as he stopped and waited for Dirk to open up the door to his room, stepping inside and looking around.

    Jake watched Dirk as he scrambled around, shoving clothes into a corner and quickly organized some of the mess. He moved his textbook off his bed and placed a few pillows on it to make it look nicer.

    "You don't really have to clean your room for a little video." Jake pointed out to him as he placed his hands in his pockets, once again glancing around in the room before sitting down on the bed once he was finished. Dirk wasn't sure what to do next. How long conversation should continue to go on or if he should just set his phone up right now and start. He decided to do the latter, getting up and taking his phone out of his back pocket and opening up his camera before balancing it on the desk in front of a box of tissues so it wouldn't fall down. Jake smiled towards him as he leaned back against the wall behind his bed, watching him fixing up the camera and all. Honestly, being filmed _wa_ _s_ sort of a turn on for him and he hoped to god he wouldn't crack a boner or anything while they were doing this. That would be awkward, right? After all, it was just a casual makeout session for him to be able to join the fraternity. He pondered this as Dirk stepped aside to close the door and shoved his hands in his pocket as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

    "Do you wanna do it standing up, sitting down, whatever makes you comfortable dude." He went over to his desk and took out a few tick tacs. Had to make sure his breath was fresh after all, didn't want to disappoint. Dirk pressed record and walked back over to his bed. When he asked if he wanted to sit down or stand up, Jake patted his lap as a motion for him to sit down on his lap as he smirked once again, playing with his tongue piercing. He was a bit nervous indeed but of course, but was fairly okay at hiding most of it.  _Was he really asking him to sit on his lap for this?_   Dirk thought. That was probably the hottest choice for making out but damn, people in the frat would see this and probably make fun of him even more than running across the field. But at least he was able to do this in the comfort of his own room instead of out in public, and it helped that Jake was totally super handsome. "O-okay. That's cool," he said with shy smile before getting on the bed and straddling him. He adjusted himself a little before placing his hands on the other's shoulders, not really knowing where else he would put them. He leaned in slowly, the top of his shades falling down just enough to reveal the tops of his piercing amber eyes. "Ready?" he asked quietly, his voice maybe having a little too much excitement behind it.

    When he saw those bright almost golden eyes behind the shades he swallowed a bit. Fuck they were really beautiful. "Ready." He whispered and leaned in a bit after tilting his head to the side, shutting his eyes and finally pressing his lips against the others. Dirk dismissed all other thought as soon as his lips connected with Jake's. He inhaled sharply before relaxing into it. They were soft and warm, perfect, so inviting. He hadn't made out with anyone in so long that he hoped he didn't get carried away. The inward breath Dirk took made the Jake grin into the kiss and he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him a tiny bit closer, keeping his eyes shut as his lips moved in sync with his. They were perfect and it felt like they were shaped just to match with his in a kiss. The thoughts were embarrassing but at least he hadn't spoken out loud. Dirk began stroking up and down his upper arms a few times in hopes of getting him more comfortable and adjusted. It sure as hell could be a very awkward experience, two strangers making out in front of a camera, but for some reason it wasn't. It was nice, very nice actually. In fact, both of them had practically forgotten there was a camera in front of them, getting swept away in the moment.

    After a few minutes of just basic kissing to make the other comfortable enough, Jake dragged his tongue against the man's bottom lip in a request for entrance to his mouth. Dirk gladly allowed him, flicking the tip of his tongue against the Jake's lower lip, communicating that he had permission. He wasn't going to lie, it did feel pretty nice, especially since Jake seemed rather experienced. He was doing basically everything Dirk loved so it was going to be quite challenging to hold back. But what if Jake didn't want to hold back. He entertained this thought as their tongues mingled and the kiss deepened. He ran the tips if his fingers up his neck and grabbed two fistfuls of his soft ebony hair.He adjusted himself even more so their chests were practically touching and Dirk started melting into him. 

    Jake pulled him a tiny bit closer once again and his fingers played with the hem of his shirt though he didn't try to remove it. That would maybe be going too far..? When he suddenly grabbed his hair, Jake wasn't prepared so he let out a soft gasp at that, cursing slightly against his lips and hoped to god that the phone did not catch his little sound. The people would be laughing at him if he got too excited and he tried his best not to get his cheeks flushed red. 

    Dirk's ears caught Jake's quiet swear and the tips of his ears instantly heated up. The hand playing with the bottom of his shirt sent shivers up his back and he was positive Jake would notice that. He seemed fairly into it but Dirk still didn't want to accidentally cross any lines and make things awkward. After all, they would be living with each other for the remainder of the year. The shivers from Dirk made Jake smile and he let his hand travel up under his shirt, his fingertips stroking his back slowly and gently. Fuck this was hotter than he had expected it to be and he was literally forcing himself not to any more turned on than he already was.

    "Keep it down, don't wanna get caught do you?" Dirk said with a slight smirk. When he whispered against Jake's lips, he bit down onto the others bottom lip as a 'shut up' and deepened the kiss even further. Dirk didn't realize that he was rocking his hips back and forth on the boy below him until it was too late. He abruptly stood still and looked up at him with wide eyes. Jake looks up at him, his mouth hanging open just a bit before turning into a grin. 

    "You should probably turn the camera off.." Jake whispered back at him, rocking his hips up against his in the same fashion, letting him know this was definitely very super alright with him. Dirk nodded, relieved that Jake wasn't mad. His reaction was quite the opposite actually.

    "Uh huh, I think so too," he responded before getting up off the bed and almost tripping. Luckily he didn't, that would be embarrassing as fuck. He turned the camera off and hopped back over to Jake He slid into his lap once more, Jake not even hesitating to place his hands on his hips this time. Dirk leaned forward and bit his ear lobe. 

    "You seemed pretty eager to take this off," he said, toying with the edge of his shirt before teasingly pulling it upwards, revealing his toned stomach. He leaned in closer to him and whispered in his ear, "You wanna do the honors, Jake?" he asked, drawing out his name. The whispering in his ear left Jake with a shiver down his spine as he let out a little growl from the back of his throat and he grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head and dropped it to the floor.

    "Why yes, Dirk. I do _oh so_ want to remove your shirt, and look, now its gone," he said. Dirk rolled his eyes at Jake's response, he sounded like such a smart ass but he didn't seem to mind one bit.

    "I'd like to removed your shirt as well, and your jacket, and probably everything else you're wearing too," Dirk said in just the same tone as Jake, very matter-of-factly. He moved his hands up his waist and grabbed onto the collar of his jacket, yanking him forward into another kiss. He slowly slid the garment off and tossed it off the bed where his shirt had landed. He ghosted his hands up the inside his shirt and sighed at the warmth of his skin before teasing one of his perky nipples with his thumb. For a second, Jake pulled back and just watched him.

    "Fuck, you're hot..." He whispered and removed his shades, carefully placing them down onto the nightstand.

     "Of course I'm hot, it is summer after all s- ahh," Dirk couldn't even finish his snarky comment before Jake began planting kiss down his neck. He mentally praised himself for actually shaving that morning, now his skin was silky smooth, ready for all the marks and bruised Jake would litter all over his body.He instinctively ground down against him, feeling the beginnings of the black haired boy's hard on. This only made him even more turned on as he continued a steady pass, letting out soft sighs that slowly turned into low moans. Jake smiled briefly and placed his hands on his hips once again, holding them stuck so that he couldn't move before he bucked his hips up against his with a low growl, getting harder and harder for every little friction he received from the other. At first he had been scared of getting a boner, but since the other didn't seem to mind, Jake just continued to bite and suck at his neck, bucking his hips up against his several times and grinding against him with a little curse under his breath, he mumbled out his name in a little moan. Dirk let out a fast shaky breath as he heard Jake say his name. It sounded so good rolling off his lips he couldn't help but groan in response. 

    "Shit, haven't been treated this well in so long," he told him, moving his hands downward to take his shirt off. He rolled his hips into him, looking down on him with a devilish grin. His hand traveled across his bare best and over the obvious bulge in his jeans. He cupped his package firmly and massaged it in slow circular motions. "This too much for you? Need me to slow it down," he said teasingly. 

    "Shut the fuck up, Strider."

    "Oh we're on a last name basis now? In that case, fuck you English," he said, which is exactly what he had in plan for the younger boy.

    "Agreed, Strider. Fuck me," Jake muttered at him. Dirk wrapped his arms around his torso and pulled him up, turning him around so that Dirk was now on top and laying him down on the bed. He removed the hands that were on his ass and instead, pinned them above his head. 

    "Got a feeling you like it rough, is that true?" he asked, snaking down his body and undoing his pants zipper. He pulled them down and off his legs in one swift motion, thankful that he had previously taken off his shoes, that would definitely ruin the moment, having to wait 5 minutes for him to fully untie those things. His member's outline was fully visible through his tight briefs. He reached up to stroke it through the fabric, a wet spot forming where his head met the material. Jake shut his eyes and leaned his head back against the bed, gasping at the lovely feeling and knowing that the only thing separating them was the thin fabric of his briefs. He opened up his eyes again, forest green eyes staring right at those attractive Amber ones that he had gotten so surprised over. 

    "Y-ya, do it rough, however you like. Just get on with it and fuck me," Jake replied to Dirk's question with a shaky breath.

    "Oh god, bet you're a slut too. Asking someone you just met to fuck you, must be desperate for attention," he said, looking directly into his eyes. He pulled his briefs down tantalizingly slow and revealed inch by inch of his leaking cock. Jake let out a groan at that, being called a slut. Desperate was indeed one thing that he was. Maybe not for attention, unless it was Dirks attention that is. Jake lifted his hips as he, way too slowly, removed his briefs. The head of his length looked swollen and red, begging to be teased by Dirk's mouth. He blew a cold strip of air up his length and watched him shiver. To make up for the coldness.The cold air against his length made Jake's entire body shiver and quiver, the boy groaning in impatience, wanting to feel the boy's tongue against his length. Dirk sensed his slight annoyance and quickly licked up his shaft and gave him a few short pumps. 

    He bent down to suck on the tip, lapping up the pre cum and swirling his tongue around in a teasing manor. He scratched up his inner thighs, leaving long red lines. He wanted to take his time, honestly, he wanted to just seem him squirm for as long as he could. It was such a beautiful sight after all. As he flicked his tongue around his cock, he slide his hand down and started playing with himself. This caused him to let out a needy moan around Jake's length. He bobbed his head up in down in a steady fashion, going deeper each time Dirk glanced up at Jake whose eyelids were half closed, staring down at him while he continued to suck his cock. Jake could see him touching himself, Dirk getting harder and more turned on as he pleasured him. A needy whimper escaped his mouth as he felt Dirk hollow his cheeks. 

    Dirk pulled off without notice, licking his lips, replacing his mouth with his hand. "I want you to get on top of me," he commanded, his voice rough and low. When he got the order to get on top of him, Jake nodded and sat up.

    "Any specific requirements for how I should be on top of you, babe? I want perfect details on how you want me." Jake said, his voice was needy and he tried his best to remain calm and not completely desperate. 

    "I want you on top, like you're gonna ride me. Put your cock against mine," he told him in a seductive voice. He pulled Jake on top of him and looked up with a killer grin. He always loved feeling himself up against someone else's dick as they both pleasured themselves. It was even better when one was riding the other, head thrown back, their voice dripping with want. Dirk craved all these things and more, and he was finally getting them. The only thing that slightly bothered him was that he didn't just think of Jake as a one night stand. He thought he had a connection with him even before he suggested the idea of making out. Obviously Jake didn't feel the same way. He tried to push these thoughts out and just focus on the pleasure ahead. 

    Jake sat with a leg on either side of him as he ground his hips down against his with a stifled moan. He couldn't remember the last time he was so desperate to touch or be touched by someone else. Jake leaned in and shut his eyes as he pressed his lips against Dirks once again, a slow but passionate kiss to show both his need, affection and care for the other. Even though they didn't fucking know each other but hey, care was important even during a one night stand, though he secretly hoped that this wouldn't just be some simple one night stand and instead something...more. Neither of them were aware of each others feelings, both thinking each other only wanted this to be a one time thing. Too bad they were sorely mistaken.

    Dirk bucked up against him hard, the head of his cock running up the entire length of Jake's. He slide a hand between them and tried to wrap it around both their hard members. Dirk slowly started stroking the two in time to his thrusts. His thumb flicked bith the heads, spreading his own pre cum around the others length, almost marking him. This sense of dominance rushed through him, causing him to speed up his motions. 

    

 

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the beginning of the first chapter. Sorry its still got a lot of spelling and grammar errors and over all strangeness. my beta (love you amon youre gr8) is revising it rn.


End file.
